Need help finding story! my 1st oneshot AU
by HotvampGurl23
Summary: I have a dilemma and I need your help finding a GaaSaku story. Sakura is a wedding/event planner and Gaara starts to fall for Sakura after he is left on/before his wedding day for being non-emotional . Also my 1st oneshot


**Hello fellow readers & writers. I have a dilemma and I need your help. So I read a story a while back and I'm trying to find it but forgot the tittle and author and was wondering if any off you wonderful folks might have read this story and can help. I think it might have been taken down or title was changed but I not sure. Lemon and cookies for the prize.!**

**Ok the story I'm looking for was Rated M and was about Sakura as some kind of event or wedding planner and she is the planner for Gaaras wedding when his bride-to-be bails on him for being too unemotional. He falls for her and using her skills helps her get more clients and creating events just to be with her. I remember two scenes: one being Sakura in his office while they discuses the finances of the failed wedding. Another one is with Gaara and Sakura was in a kitchen( I think) and had a heavy make out session.**

**Here's a lemon to get you started and this is my first lemon so be kind. R&R pweaz.!**

**~disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the story or the character T-T~**

'Stupid, stupid, stupid Naruto,' is what was going through Sakura's head as she stood at the entrance of the gate waiting for a particular person to come walking through any minute. The plane was scheduled to land in about 10 minutes so it gave her enough time to just relax for a while, and be bored. Sakura was never one to be late for anything, as long as she could help it.

This is what she gets for being the nice friend that she is, but knowing that this was Naruto's special day she couldn't just tell him no. Yes the goofball was turning another year older, 22, and seemed to get dumber at the same time. She was proud and happy for him, even if he had her picking _him_ up.

Interning at Suna Hospital had been a wonderful experience because she was able to experience leading her own team, saving lives, making new friends and getting closer to _him_. Old feelings start to arise as thoughts about him started filling her, bringing up emotions she would rather much hide. She still couldn't believe that it's been two years since she last seen him. If only she had stayed. . .

Looking at her watch she noticed the plane should have landed by now and started looking around at the busy atmosphere of the airport and sighed. She should have been paying attention instead of letting her mind drift. Biting her she looked around and that's when she felt it. She knew he seen her even if she didn't see him yet. People moved about and when a section cleared she sucked in a breath of air at the sight.

There he stood. Gaara Sabaku. He looked like he aged so much since she last seen him. At 22 he was still in great shape, but the look in his eyes told a different story. He started making his way towards her and crowd seem to part as if even they knew not to mess with him. When he reached her, his face remained emotionless. Sakura bit her lip at the closeness of him, then with a look of determination she squared her back and looked him head on.

"Hello" she said with a nice smile even with all the emotional turmoil going on. He just looked at her and sighed. She should have known better, but there's no harm in trying. "Naruto sent me to get you since he had some last minute errands to run. You know how he can be?" she said with a nervous laugh. Gaara just gave a knowing smirk and continued to stare. She started to get irritated at his lack of response even though she dealt with it for the years they lived together. After all that how was one suppose to act especially after their untimely break-up?

"Look I know this might be awkward and all, but you could at least try you know?" she snapped and and frowned when he glared at her. The nerve! She just turned around and started walking away. He hasn't said a word and had her all worked up. When she gotten in the parking lot she walked to car and unlocked. Looking back she seen Garra had kept up with her like she knew he would.

The long ride from the airport was the most uncomfortable thing she ever experience. Peeking over at him from time to time was enough to distract her somewhat. He was looking out the window, but she knew that he knew she was looking at him. Garra was always that observant. He would pay attention to details that others might over look. And when they would together he would make her notice things about her body she never paid much attention to. Just thinking about that had her blushing slightly but she gave her head a light shake.

When they arrived at the hotel that he would be staying she gathered up the courage to say something, but was beat to the punch. "Will you come up for second. We have some things to discuss." Gaara said while looking at her. Sakura just stared him with disbelief. After all this time this is what he says, although is he wanted to talk she would not pass up the opportunity. Nodding she parked and they went into the hotel. Once Garra was given his room they took the elevator up to the top floor. Gaara liked his privacy and space. Upon entering the pen house Sakura looked around the space that seemed endless. To the left was a floor to ceiling windows with beautiful living room set up. and on the left was a wonderful kitchen.

They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sakura looked Garra waiting for him to speak first, but he just looked at her. Sighing she said, "Look if your not going to say anything I can just go." She said getting up. Garra grabbed her wrist and brought her back down. "Why?"

She looked away and stared at nothing in particular. Gaara brought his hand to grip her chin and brought her to look back at him. Staring at him had her heating up with they way he was looking at her. "Why?" he asked again, confused, as if the answer could be found within her eyes. "You left, and never looked back."

"You let me go." She said at last with emotion in her voice. "Going to Suna I didn't expect us to get as close as we did. I still thank Naruto for talking to you and allowing me to work in your hospital, but when Mist ask me to come and help out after the invasion of course I couldn't refuse. A selfish part of me wanted you to ask me to stay or at least to return, but you never did. I wasn't sure what we had or what we were doing and. . ." She broke off looking away again.

"I waited for you" Hearing this Sakura whipped her head back towards Gaara, eyes wide. "I thought it meant something to you and you would come back to me. If you still wanted me." He said looking away for the first time. Sakura realized that it was just a silly misunderstanding. She knew he was bad at expressing his self, but somehow it slipped pass her. They had conversations about everything and it amazed her that even thought he might not have the experience of most things and feeling he had a great sense of understanding.

"Garra" she said softly looking into his eyes, and laughed lightly. "Seems like we have a bit of a misunderstanding" He just continue to look at her then smirked. And man oh man did that smirk bring back some memories. Sakura started to feel warm again and pulled back slightly. "So I guess we're good then?" she asked carefully, to see what he thought about the situation.

Smirking he slid closer to her and leaned in. Sakura froze and her breathing started to come out in fast puffs. "Um..." she said before she was silenced with his lips on her. A sense of release of control seemed to snapped from Gaara as he leaned fully on Sakura pushing her back into the couch cause a gasp from her. Not one to miss the opportunity, Gaara let his tongue slid in and wondered how he could go so long without this. Although he worn out his mantra of "Must not kill" he now knew that while kissing he would refuse to live without her again.

Sakura gripped his arms and moaned into the kiss as his tongue explored her. She could get lost in his kiss and was happy that he still wanted her. Pulling back as much as she could she looked up at Gaara. "We have to get to Naruto's. . " she was silence again as his lips descended upon hers. She had a feeling that they might not make Naruto's party after all.


End file.
